Hold On
by KameKame-chan
Summary: Rouge's boyfriend breaks up with her. She seeks comfort from a certain red Echidna. While on her visit, she learns more than she ever thought. Songfic to Hold On by tobyMac. Knouge. Rouge's P.O.V.


I've had this idea for a LONG time. When I read my best friend's songfic, I felt I should write mine.

Song: Hold On, by tobyMac (Please not that he is a Christian singer, so there will be a little bit of Christianity in this.)

Disclaimer: I own no one. Andrew (He is mentioned once, and you see a lot of ''hes'' and ''hims'' that mean that he is being talked about.) is owned by my sister, she also helped with a reason why Rouge would need to be comforted.

* * *

*-Wake up to the morning light-*

'Ugh, I didn't want to wake up ever again...'

*-Wipe away the lonely nights-*

'I was still upset from a harsh break-up that happened about a week ago'

*-Let a brand new day wash over you-*

I stepped outside, the sun was coming over the horizon.

*-Wanna see you smile again-*

'I haven't smiled since...'

*-Show some love to your crazy friends-*

'I think I'll visit Knuckles'

*-Wipe your tears away-*

I landed on Angel Island, not looking like what I usually would.

"Knuckles, I'm not here to take the Master Emerald..." I mumbled sadly, hopefully he heard me.

"Are you all right? You look terrible."

"I've been through a lot, and I was... Hoping you could help me through it."

"Sit down... I somehow feel like I can trust you..."

I sat, he was being nice, that's kind of different... I saw his hand move towards my face. I felt his gloved hand wipe away the tears that wanted to burst out.

*-Those days are through-*

"It's all right."

I heard softness, comfort, and sadness in his voice.

"I'm sure you we can make it through... Together."

*-If you move just a little bit closer you can put your head on my shoulder-*

I saw him gesture for me to sit closer. I did. His arm went around my shoulder. It was comforting. Very comforting.

"If you need to, you can cry, just let it all out."

I was already quite surprised that he was being so nice. Suddenly those tears he wiped away came back, and I rested my head on his shoulder, and cried. I didn't usually show vulnerability to him, but this was an exception.

*-So baby hold on-*

"It's all right."

Blush was rising in his cheeks. I felt warmth on my face as well. I knew that my cheeks were dusted with pink. Only he could make that feeling inside of me come alive. No other man made me feel the beating of my heart quicken. It sometimes felt as though it was faster than Sonic when it pounded.

*-Just another day or two-*

"I'm sure you'll be OK, Rouge. Just a little longer."

What, no batgirl somethings happened to him, he's... different.

*-I can see the clouds are moving faster now-*

"Your suffering will end soon. I promise. You just need to let go of him."

He was right. I had to face the facts, but I wasn't ready yet.

*-And the sun is breaking through-*

"I'll get over him, eventually."

*-If you can hold on, to the one that's holding you-*

"I always wanted you to be happy Rouge. I was always happy if you were."

"Then please, let me tell you something."

*-There is nothing that can stop this crazy love from breaking through-*

"What's that?"

"I stopped trying to get the Master Emerald a long time ago."

I noticed Knuckles get a little redder.

*-Wake up to the morning sun-*

I looked towards the horizon. The sun was making this dawn just beautiful.

"This is peaceful."

I heard birds start chirping. The dew was settling on the grass as well. It was a beautiful scene.

*-Thank the Lord for the things He's done-*

I heard Knuckles start to speak. I looked up at him. I think he noticed that my eyes were red and puffy, and I was still crying a little.

"The Father is to be thanked for this beauty."

*-Lift your eyes up to the hope that's ever true-*

I looked up to Knuckles, and he smiled at me. I started feeling that I should give up on trying to get Andrew back.

*-Wanna see you smiling girl-*

"Won't you smile, please. It always makes me happy to see you smile."

I looked up at him. I flashed a quick smile.

*-You're a light in this jaded world-*

"I guess that's good enough. But your real smile, it lights up the entire island. It makes me happy to see it. Because then I know you're happy."

*-Wipe away those tears this one's for you-*

His hand wiped away more tears. Why was he helping me so much? It's not like I didn't like it or anything, I just wasn't accustomed to this Knuckles, the kind, sweet, caring Knuckles.

*-And the stars are up there shining for you-*

"Whenever I look up at the stars Rouge, I think of your smile."

I knew I was blushing a little harder at this remark. He was getting redder just by saying these things.

*-Oh, the Father does adore you-*

"The Father, He loves you, and even when things are rough for you, think of it as a... Something that will help you in the future..."

His love will never change

"And no matter what you do, He will still love you."

*-And you and I we were born to follow-*

"And it will also help you to the right path, get you to the end, with happiness."

*-The hope that will lead us to tomorrow-*

I was starting to feel different about Knucklehead, he wasn't just anger and hatred, under that shell, was someone whom I thought I was starting to fall in love with.

I looked up at him, and shut my eyes. Less then a second after, I felt pressure on my lips. I opened my eyes, and the last person I ever thought would do it, was kissing me. I was so surprised, but I kissed back.

*-And no one can take it away-*

"Gabriel, Nails, it's time to get up."

The two children awoke.

"Good morning Mother!"

"Good morning Nails."

I heard someone enter the door. I turned.

"Good morning Dad!"

I laughed a bit, Gabriel always did love to fight his father. It was good training for both.

"Good morning Knuckles!"

"Good morning Rouge!"

* * *

So what did you think? This was my first attempt at a songfic, so please review and tell me what you thought! I wrote this at about 11:00 PM, so it's not my best work, but I'm pretty proud of it! PEACE!


End file.
